The Sith of the Past
by TheAxel1105
Summary: Freya, also known has Darth Imperius, is awoken from her prison of carbonite after three and a half millennium. Now she must find her way around the galaxy she has awakened to.
1. Chapter 1 : Darth Imperious return

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of warships, the Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the planet of Naboo._

 _While the Senate of the Republic debates this chain of events, Supreme Chancellor Valorum secretly plans to dispatch two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict._

 _Unknown to the Jedi, they are about to receive help from an unexpected ally, Darth Imperious, the recently awoken Sith Lord must find her place in this new galaxy…_

* * *

The research vessel _Atlantis_ descended into Coruscant's atmosphere, returning from a very successful mission in the Unknown Region. Its crew worked for the University of Coruscant archaeology department and now had proof that the empire of Zakuul had indeed existed in the form of both artifacts and a living witness.

Freya sat close to a view port watching Coruscant getting inexorably closer to the ship she was aboard. She didn't like her situation she has been frozen in carbonite for nearly four millennia, she didn't know how she survived that long but she had a theory about it but the being has yet to manifest itself.

However, she sure knew why, during her slumber, her connection to the force gradually grew stronger and as a result, she had seen visions of a future yet to pass. Don't get her wrong, she is a Sith, but what she saw terrified her the brutal annihilation of the Jedi order and the era of darkness that would follow really disturbed her.

Coruscant, the jewel of the core worlds, it was the first time she saw it. It reminded her of Nar Shaddaa and the first she had met her cousins in person even though they had talk through holo-communication, despite the risk linked to it her being a Sith and them Jedi, for as long as they could remember. Sara and Alexander, as well as Kira, Alexander padawan, had met Freya a few day after she had created an earthquake on the moon-wide city in order to help her take over the cult of Darth Paladius to recover one of Tulak Ord artifact for her master Lord Zash. The conversation they shared in one of Nar Shaddaa's cantina was a funny one. She faintly smiled at the memory of her family.

"So ready to see Coruscant again?" asked the head researcher, slightly concerned, to Freya.

Freya chuckled, after all it would be the first she would see the planet-wide city that is Coruscant, as she turned toward the professor of archaeology, "I think so, but I still don't know how I feel about this whole situation."

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," said the professor, "after all, you are a living piece of Republic history and the Jedi Order is still here so you will at least have something to anchor yourself to."

The Sith thought bemused. _Perhaps not the way you think_.

"So what will you do once we have landed?" asked the professor.

What would she do, well during the month long trip back to Coruscant, she had verified that all of her belonging where still there, her holocron was still intact and fully functioning while both her lightsaber and great grand mother double bladed lightsaber didn't work anymore probably due to her time inside her prison of carbonite, and she also had quite a few question that needed answers. "Well, I think I will go to the Jedi temple my lightsabers need to be repaired and I have a few question that need to be answered." Freya replied to the archaeology professor. The archaeologist at taken her for a jedi and she wasn't going to correct him because in her eyes the Jedi were, ironically, her only source of help to understand her situation and her place in the galaxy.

* * *

Freya looked at the Jedi Temple, impressed by it's grandeur which she suspected was the point. The building was a beacon of light or at least it was meant be on this world of durasteel and duracrete, as she could feel the darkness that was settling over it. This made the white haired woman frown, she was a sith but even to her this darkness was unnatural, it wasn't similar to the darkness of Korriban, a world with a deep connection to the dark side and home world of the Sith specie, or that of Dromund Kass, capital of the know defunct Sith Empire.

The woman should have been dead, the archaeological team that unearth her told her that her carbonite block didn't have any life support system attached to it, but here she was. She had her theory as to how but she still needed to see if a certain showed itself to her, if it then she would have her answer. And with her visions still fresh in her mind, she didn't have any feeling of uncertainty that she had to inform the jedi council on what she was shown. While she was a Sith and had her fair share of unpleasant and gruesome sights bestowed upon her what she saw made her stomach churn and her blood run cold because she was still human.

The Force seemed amused at the prospect of using a Sith to prevent the Jedi downfall and destruction.

But Freya didn't mind, she maybe a Sith but she is a servant of the Force as well as its master. Most Sith, would say that they commanded the Force, force it to do their bidding, but not her or her mother family because they knew full well that the Force wasn't just a tool or a weapon and thus allowing them to use the dark side of the Force with a greater degree of control allowing to suffer less of the side effects of using the dark side.

While Freya pondered on her options and her current status she heard voices and turned to see what she understood to be a jedi knight and his padawan ascending on the temple steps.

"Master, do you know why the council wishes to see us so urgently?" the younger of the men asked.

"Master Windu didn't go into the specifics but I believe it is linked to the chancellor worry of for the situation in the mid-rim." answer the older, bearded man replied.

Freya smirked, her way inside the Jedi temple just presented itself to her.

* * *

 **A/N : this fan-fiction was inspired by the story "The Time Displaced Sith"** **b** **y: OfficerDonNZ.**

 **Do not hesitate to leave a review or a suggestion, this is the first fan-fiction I ever wrote. I understand that this chapter might have similarity with the first chapter of** **"The Time Displaced Sith" but I think that being frozen in carbonite is the only logical and "lore friendly" in this kind of story.**

 **PS : I rewrote part of this chapter because, I blatantly copied from** **"The Time Displaced Sith" first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Inside the Jedi Temple

" _Master, do you know why the council wishes to see us so urgently?" the younger of the men asked._

" _Master Windu didn't go into the specifics but I believe it is linked to the chancellor worry of for the situation in the mid-rim." answer the older, bearded man replied._

 _Freya smirked, her way inside the Jedi temple just presented itself to her._

* * *

"Master Jedi, may I speak to you for a moment?" both Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi heard an unusually accented female voice from behind them. Both men turned around to face the source of said voice and couldn't stop themselves from starring at the woman.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the woman choice of clothing, she was wearing robes of dark color similar to Jedi robes, her clothes were shorter and tighter accentuating her curves, he also noticed a pocket that seems to contain an holocron but he did miss the lightsabers that was attached to her and her back.

For his part Obi-Wan seems to have entered some sort of reverie after glancing at the woman, although the lightsaber hilt on the woman belt and part of what he assumed to be a double bladed lightsaber strap to her back just above her waist didn't go unnoticed by him.

Obi-Wan looked to his master but found him looking thoughtfully at the woman a hand stroking his beard. Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the woman and noticed her smiling, amused by something if the mischief in her eyes were something to go by.

Qui-Gon gently probed the mental shields of the mysterious woman and found them to be stronger than he anticipated, though they seemed to give away a little an indication that she knew full well what was going on. If the smile on her face was something to go by, it didn't seem as though the woman was not upset by the Jedi Master's gentle probe – as if she was expecting such a thing to occur.

Freya folded her arms of her chest and although her eyes contained annoyance, the tone of her voice was clearly an amused one. " _Are you quite done, Master Jedi?_ ".

"What… how?" stammered Obi-Wan clearly surprised by the woman display of telepathy.

"I would like to know how you did that as well," said Qui-Gon, "It's clear that you're force-sensitive, as you carry lightsabers. Yet something tell me you're not a Jedi."

"Telepathy isn't hard once you learned how to do it." responded Freya, "And yes, Master Jedi, I am not a Jedi but I do serve the Force or at least I try to all the while following my own path. But I would rather tell my story once and to your High Council, which I believe you were going before I interrupted you."

Qui-Gon surprised asked, "You wish to speak to the Jedi Council?" He was unsure of the woman's request, while he didn't sense any deception from the woman it was clear that she kept some things in the dark. Her word intrigued him the most, she said "your Order" and called herself a "servant of the force". The thought that she was a former Jedi master that left the order for whatever reason, it seems to him more likely that she was part of an obscure Force-using order from a distant part of the galaxy.

Freya smirked and spoke amusement clear in her voice, "I think telling them that a three and a half thousand year old Force-user should get their attention, don't you Master Jedi?".

Obi-Wan mouth fell open and spoke what was on his mind , "You don't look a day over twenty five, it's impossible that you're as old as you claim" His mind face-palming immediately at his rude comment on her age.

"Well, young padawan you're right and wrong at the same time" she replied a bit annoyed.

"How?" started Obi-Wan before he was interrupted by his master.

"Obi-Wan, I didn't sense any lie from her. Please pardon my padawan rudeness." said Qui-Gon.

"It's nothing Master Jedi, it seems as though my comment about my age snapped your padawan out of his reverie." Freya replied amused by the blush that was creeping on the padawan face.

"Obi-Wan, you do know that attachment are forbidden by the Jedi Code?" said Qui-Gon after having noticed his padawan state.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry." said Obi-Wan clearly ashamed by his breach of the Jedi Code.

"What a load of nonsense." came Freya's voice.

"Pardon?" ask both Jedi surprised by the woman comment all the while asking for an explanation.

"I think that your Order rule about attachment is an outdated rotting pile of nonsense, love and passion are two distinct emotions. Passion can lead to rage, anger and hate but it can be controlled and it isn't the thing as love." she explained.

"But aren't you worried about the dark side?" asked Obi-Wan curiosity and concern evident in his voice.

Freya shook her head as if saying no, "Not really. Yes it is something to be aware of and yes fear, anger, hate and passion are all emotions that can lead to the dark side. However they are just emotions that can be controlled but love will not condemn you, it will more than likely save you. What the Jedi should teach you is to control you're emotion will being in love instead of trying to teach to suppress your emotions and thus your humanity."

* * *

Both Jedi were silent for a moment pondering her statement. They still continued to walk toward the Jedi silently inviting the woman to follow them on their way to the temple. During that time the unlikely trio formerly introduced themselves.

Freya had revealed to the Jedi that she had already meditated on her situation even though she was still lost about it and also that both of her lightsabers didn't work properly anymore.

"So this is the Jedi Temple, impressive." said Freya.

"I take it that it is the first time you see the jedi temple, Freya." asked Qui-Gon while he was looking for someone who could take her see Master Cin Drallig so she could repair her lightsabers.

"Yes, it is" she responded to the older man.

"Padawan Jenna" called Qui-Gon to young Twi'lek girl.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon?" the young girl responded while observing the woman that accompanied him and his padawan.

"This is Freya, could you take her to Master Cin so she could repair her lightsabers while me and my padawan go see the Council?" asked Qui-Gon while pointing at Freya.

"Yes of course, Master Qui-Gon." responded the young girl still curious about the white haired woman that she had accepted to guide to Master Cin Drallig.

* * *

 **A/N : Just like with the first chapter, do not hesitate to leave a review or a suggestion to improve or suggest idea for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Old Friend and Jedi Council

After separating herself from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Freya followed Padawan Jenna who was guiding her to Master Cin Drallig.

"Pardon my curiosity, miss Freya but I never saw you inside the temple before and I was wondering why?" asked the young Jenna.

"That is because, it is the first time I step foot inside the Jedi Temple of Coruscant." answered Freya.

"But how? I mean you have two lightsabers with and I don't think that you are a bounty hunter, so how is that possible?" Jenna said surprise clearly evident in her voice.

"It is a simple answer really, I was frozen in carbonite for a long time and the Jedi Temple during my time wasn't located on Coruscant." answered Freya slightly amused by the young Jedi curiosity. It reminded her of her former apprentice Ashara Zavros, a female togruta she had met on Taris. Thinking of her former apprentice reminded Freya of her situation and while outwardly the small smile she had on her face didn't disappear, inside was another matter. To her Ashara was like a little sister she never had and thinking of her reminded her of the pain her heart felt since the time she was awakened from her slumber.

"Miss Freya, if you don't mind me asking what was the Jedi Order in your time?" asked Jenna trace of worries in her voice has if she had sensed Freya sadness.

"It was similar but also different from the Jedi Order you have grown to know, I think the only differences from my time and today is the fact that most Jedi wore blaster resistant body-armor, there was a war and that relation were not discouraged." answered Freya.

"I see, well we have arrived to the training rooms Master Drallig should be here" said Jenna indicating to an open door on the two woman left.

* * *

Meanwhile Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were inside the turbo-elevator that would lead them at the top of the Jedi Temple central spire where the Council chambers were located.

"Master, do you think Freya told us the truth? I mean if what she said was true then she come from a time were Jedi and Sith existed and she could be one." asked Obi-Wan concern evident in his voice.

"I didn't sense any darkness or malice inside her but I do think that she isn't telling us the whole truth." answered Qui-Gon in a calm voice "And even if she is a Sith, I don't think that she would be foolish enough to come to us with hostile intention." Qui-Gon continued still as calm.

"I see, Master" answered Obi-Wan concern still in is voice.

"Do not worry Obi-Wan, we will have our answer. But now we need to center ourselves on what the Council may asked of us." said Qui-Gon as the elevator neared its stop.

* * *

"Padawan Jenna, how may I help you?" asked Cin Drallig the Jedi Battlemaster, surprised by the two woman that entered the training room he was in, his voice silently asking for an explanation.

"I am serving as a guide for Freya, it is her first time inside the jedi temple and she asked if it was possible for her to repair her lightsabers." answered Jenna.

"Is there something wrong with your lightsabers, Freya?" asked Cin surprised at the mention of multiple lightsabers.

"Yes, they spent far too long in carbonite much like myself, sadly. But I'd rather not talked about it." Freya answered in a calm voice.

"I see this workbench should have everything you need to repair your lightsabers." Cin replied while pointing to his left were multiple workbench and shelf.

Freya nodded in thanks as she unclipped both her lightsabers. She begun by disassembling her single bladed lightsaber and already noticed how badly damaged were the internal components a heavy sigh escaped from the Sith mouth as she started replacing the components that were damaged.

Unlike many Sith of her era, her single blade lightsaber featured a natural yellow crystal instead of the more traditional synthetic red crystal. She remember when she had found the crystal while she was walking inside one of the many cave that her home world possessed, it was the day she discovered her Force-sensitivity. As she was finished with her single blade lightsaber, she activated it smiling as it work without any problem, then putting it back on her belt.

She then started disassembling her double bladed lightsaber, to master Cin Drallig it was obvious she had repaired her two lightsabers countless time however he didn't fail to notice that Freya was far more careful with her double bladed lightsaber than her single bladed one as if she was holding something valuable but fragile, he also noticed that it used two violet crystal rather than yellow ones which intrigued him.

Freya once she had finished reassembling her double bladed lightsaber, activated it. The twin violet blade sprung forth much to the weapon owner delight for she was smiling and her eyes sparkled with an almost childish glee.

She then started practicing her moves to get a feel for her weapon, as would obviously weight differently than she was used to. To the observant battle master, it was clear that the katas she was practicing belonged to the fourth form of lightsaber combat Ataru, by the fluidity of Freya's move Cin Drallig suspected the woman to have seen actual combat, suspicion that were quickly confirmed when she started practicing another set of advanced katas with her single bladed lightsaber.

* * *

"You wanted to see us." asked Qui-Gon after he and his Padawan entered the Council meeting room.

"Yes, wanted to see you we did." answered Master Yoda.

"Supreme Chancellor Valorum has tasked the Jedi Order with a mission. I suppose that you are aware of the situation in the mid-rim" said Mace Windu.

"Yes, we are," answered Qui-Gon "The Trade Federation is blockading the world of Naboo. I suppose the Chancellor wish for the Jedi to investigate the matter discretely?"

"Yes, the Chancellor wish that the two of you take care of this situation discretely. Neither the Senate nor the Trade Federation have been informed about his decision." confirmed Master Windu.

"I understand, Masters. My Padawan and I will make preparation to leave immediately." Qui-Gon paused for a moment thinking about the woman they had met earlier and her request to speak to the Jedi Council.

Master Yoda noticing Qui-Gon thoughtful expression asked "Something on your mind there is?"

"Yes Master Yoda, on our way here, my Padawan and I met with an unusual woman by the name of Freya" answered Qui-Gon.

"And what was unusual with this woman?" Mace asked his Force-sense tingling at the woman name.

Qui-Gon looked like he was thinking for a moment before answering "She is strong in the Force and I believe that she is a fully trained Force-user. She also spoke to my Padawan and I with telepathy which seemed to be as natural to her as breathing."

Obi-Wan was trying to stop the blush that was creeping on is face as he started remembering the woman and her appearance.

"Interesting, did she said anything else?" asked Mace while leaning forward, thoughtful expression clearly visible.

"She requested to speak before the Council. Freya also claimed to be three and a half millennia old" Qui-Gon replied all the while noting the shocked expression appearing on the Council member faces. "I do not think that she meant it in a literal sense, as she did mention that she was frozen inside carbonite. How she is alive and well is a mystery to myself as to her."

"I see," Mace said, as he leaned back on his seat.

Yoda looked at the Korun master "That look, have you, Master Windu," he stated. "Think Freya, a shatter-point is."

Mace nodded. "It is possible, there is only one way to be sure, Master Yoda." The Korun Master had unique form of Force-perception that allow him to see the shatter-points between situations, beings and circumstance. These shatter-points revealed situations which were reliant on. Shatter-points could create links between creatures, beings and planets, and if destroyed or utilized, they could hold the keys to avert a disaster, seal a fate, winning battles and fulfilling the will of the Force itself. "Where is Freya now, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"She should be with Master Cin Drallig her lightsabers didn't work properly, I assigned Padawan Jenna as her guide" answered Qui-Gon.

"Before summoning we do, want to know I do, what Freya said telepathically." said Master Yoda.

"She ask the both us "if we were done?" I believe that in my case she asked if I had finished probing her with the Force, while in the case of my Padawan she asked him if he was done being distracted." answered Qui-Gon.

"I see summon them we will. Stay here you two shall," Yoda replied with a small smile. "Curious about her, you two are." He then turned to one of the Master present in the room "Jenna you're Padawan be. Contact her and summon them here you must."

* * *

As Master Cin Drallig and Freya were discussing lightsaber techniques, the two of them heard the Padawan speak through her commlink to her Master. The young Padawan approached them and bowed before speaking "Sorry to interrupt you Battlemaster Drallig, but Freya and I have been summoned by the Council."

"I see, well Freya I hope that we may be able to continue our discussion." Cin stated.

"As do I, Battlemaster. Well Jenna I think we should go now." replied Freya.

After a short time the two woman entered the Council's chambers, with the Padawan in front of the pair "Master Yoda," both women bowed respectfully as Jenna spoke, "may I present you our guest Freya."

"Welcome you to the Jedi Temple, I do," Master Yoda said, He then turned toward Qui-Gon "See what you meant, I do," before he turned back toward Freya "Extremely strong in the Force you are."

To Master Yoda and Windu it was obvious from the moment Freya entered the room, why Qui-Gon said she was unusual, the white haired human was looking barely above twenty five years old and yet her connection in the Force rivaled that of Master Yoda and that beside her age she was probably has wise as the Jedi Grandmaster.

Freya had decided that it wasn't the time for her to revealed her Sith nature as she had sensed that the chain of event that would realize her vision concerning the Republic and the Jedi would start very soon.

Master Windu was certain that the woman in front of her was a shatter-point and even though the Force was hiding quite a few things from him about the woman he did sensed that the impact she would have on the Republic and the Jedi which was mostly good. Master Yoda studied the white haired blue eyed woman in front of him with the Force and sensed someone older, _far older_ than what they seemed. "Older than you look you are. Entombed in carbonite you were."

"Yes, from what I have been told three thousand six hundred years have past since my time." Freya replied.

"While Freya should be dead, here she is," said a disembodied voice before a pale blue figure manifested itself.

"Grandmaster Satele Shan" spoke Freya recognition clear in her voice while Master Yoda surprised still recognized the former Jedi that manifested herself in front of the Council.

"Hello Freya, the vision you had you should show them." spoke Satele.

Freya nodded before proceeding to use the Force to show everyone present, with exception of the two Padawan, the vision she had while en route to Coruscant.

They saw a peaceful world being blockaded, a queen in danger, the republic being torn apart by civil, the Jedi leading vast army time and again. As they felt the vision nearing to an end, they saw the Order stretch too thinly and in the end the Republic burned, the Jedi massacred by the very troop they led and with them all but eradicated they saw the Sith rise.

Master Yoda was the first to spoke, his age and knowledge helping him understand what just happen. "Dark Side rising it is, clouded the future is. Queen Amidala, in danger will be."

Freya frowned, _so it has already started._

"The Jedi are not warrior, we are peacekeeper." spoke Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as several whisper of agreement were heard.

Freya snorted and before she could spoke her mind, Satele Shan spoke again. "True in this era the Jedi are not warriors, but during the Great Galactic War or the Hyperspace War Jedi were warriors who fought alongside and even lead Republic soldiers."

"Always changing the future is," Master Yoda spoke. "Out of balance the Force is, return of the Sith it could mean." the green alien continued as his drooped.

Master Windu leaned forward from his seat before he spoke. "Freya I was going to ask you to stay in the temple so we could speak more about your vision and your story but I believe that the Force wishes you to accompany Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, to assist them resolve the blockade crisis." Then Mace looked at her clothing. "And although your clothing are similar to that of Jedi, I believe it would be better if wore Jedi robes."

"Are you sure, it's wise Master Windu? We know practically nothing about this woman" said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. There was something about Freya that bothered the Council none of them could put their finger on it.

"Will of the force, it is. Master Satele presence, confirmation is." Yoda said ending any argument.

"Well since, the message I wished to deliver has been, I shall go." Satele Shan said as her Force-ghost started to disappear. "Freya we will see again. I know you have some question but you will have your answers when He shows himself." Satele continued.

"Goodbye old friend." Freya whispered as the Force-ghost fully disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N : Do not hesitate to leave suggestion or advice to improve this story. Feedback is always appreciated. Pardon me for any eventual error English isn't my mother tongue. Also I will start my second year of College on Monday so new chapter may be published with quite the time gap between each others.**


	4. Chapter 4 :Trade Federation Blockade

Freya was inside her quarter aboard the _Radiant VII,_ a _Consular_ -class republic cruiser, that was carrying her, as well as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan toward the planet of Naboo. She had just felt the reversion to realspace and deduced that they were already in the Naboo system. She was dressed in Jedi robes this time, although she was wearing her personal clothes underneath.

To her the Jedi robes were similar of the robes she usually wore when the Dark Council met back on Korriban or Dromund Kass although the clothes color were darker than what she was wearing currently. She only wore her "Council meeting" robes when she had official business to attend to. On the battlefield of the Great War or in private she usually wore clothes that tightly fitted her and that didn't impeded her movement. Thinking of the Dark Council reminded her of Darth Mar, among all the members of the Council he was one of her only two ally, with Darth Vowrawn, on the Council especially after the "death" of the Emperor was confirmed.

"I see that you are still torturing yourself with the past" said a rich male voice.

Freya didn't need to turn around to know who had decided to finally show himself. "Valkorion, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she stated rather than asked sarcasm evident in her voice, she was already starting to feel the hate and contempt she held for the man that had manifested himself to her. She knew her eyes had turned yellow and was certain that the two jedi aboard had sensed the Force shift.

"Please the sarcasm won't change anything, Nox." Valkorion replied.

"What do you want anyway. I should be dead, no prison of carbonite can keep their content alive and practically uninjured for four millennium." Freya responded with a voice colder than Hoth surface.

"It would be true if it wasn't for your ability concerning Force-ghost and similar entity." the former emperor of the Sith and of the Eternal Empire replied with a serious voice.

"What? But I only know how to bind Force-ghosts to me and use some of their power, not feed of them unlike Tulak Ord." Freya said surprise evident in her voice.

"That is were you are wrong. During your sleep your body maintained itself by feeding of my powers and I had to became one with the Force to avoid being erased. Revan told you that you had a powerful power sleeping in you and I think it is that." Valkorion answered his voice calm and collected.

"Well at least I know how I am alive. I take that you are in the same situation as Revan grand daughter then." Freya said somewhat calmer than before.

"You are correct, Freya, as I said, as the year past your body drained me of my powers and I became one with the Force moments before you were awakened from your slumber…" Valkorion started before being interrupted.

"Wait, so first of all any Force-entity that would try to possess my body would be drained of its power to the point of death? And secondly, those that mean that I am immortal?" Freya asked confused, she knew full well of Tulak Ord power to absorb the power of other Force-users he had killed to prolong his life and further his power. A cruder power of the one used by Valkorion on Ziost.

"You aren't immortal, although you will probably live for a millennium if nothing drastic happen to your body. As for your ability it is similar to mine or Darth Nihilus ability of Force drain once you figure how to use it consciously, although unlike the two of us you won't just feed yourself to prevent your own death, I believe that it will allow you far more than prolonging your own life." Valkorion responded amusement somewhat present in his voice.

"I don't plan to become immortal or do something rash with my body, Valkorion. Once this inevitable war his dealt with I think that I will stop worrying about the Force and create a family of my own." Freya replied clearly not entertained by the former Sith emperor.

"You know that if you so choose, you will be the true future of the Sith Freya unlike that pretender Darth Sidious. Don't make the same mistakes as I did." Valkorion stated.

"I know full well of your mistakes Valkorion, Satele Shan and Darth Mar ensured to that. And I never was blind of Sith's flaws." she replied.

Valkorion smiled satisfied by the woman answer. "Good then. May the Force serve you well, Freya." With that Valkorion immortal emperor of Zakuul, once known has Darth Vitiate emperor of the sith, disappeared from view.

Freya remained seated inside her quarter contemplating what just happen and what it meant to her. She already started to feel lighter, the weight that was on her shoulder had lifted itself and she knew that she was on the right path. She may or may not rebuild the Sith order but if she did then she would ensure that it would not destroy the galaxy with infighting. She smiled has she left the room her eyes returning to their blue color as she started to search the two Jedi that she was accompanying.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's cockpit, the captain and copilot were maneuvering the Radiant VII toward one of the Federation blockading ships.

"Captain, tell them that we wish to board at once." Qui-Gon said as he felt the dark side surge through the ship, it made him frown under the hood of his robe.

"Yes sir." replied the captain before turning back to look at her view screen, where the viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray, a neimoidian, awaited an answer. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the chancellor's ambassadors wish to board _immediately_."

"Yes, yes, of course … as you known our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors." Nute Gunray replied hoping that he wasn't sounding too nervous.

The screen went dark as out of the cockpit the battleship grew closer.

"Did you felt that Master?" Obi-Wan asked once the two Jedi were out of the cockpit.

"Yes. It seems that Freya is more than what she is telling us." Qui-Gon replied with thoughtful expression.

"Do you think what we felt came from her?" Obi-Wan said troubled by how things where turning out as the two jedi walked along the corridor.

"It seem most likely. Maybe your theory is correct after all." Qui-Gon replied.

That was a sobering thought to Obi-Wan, he was playing the devil advocate when he suggested that Freya was a Sith. He wondered if he was right and if he were what would it mean. "Should we go and check on her, Master?" Obi-Wan asked confused about his concern for the woman wellbeing.

Qui-Gon shook his. "No, I believe that it would be unwise. Freya will join us when she is ready."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting just outside the ship's main airlock, talking quietly to one another as they waited for Freya, when they noticed her walking out of the ship. To the two Jedi she seemed to be distracted.

"Freya, did you feel a flare in the Dark Side?" Qui-Gon asked concerned.

Freya knew the two Jedi would ask her this question. She knew that they would had felt it but she decided to tell them the truth, she was certain that they would need to be able to trust her as their lives could depend on it. "Yes, I caused it."

The two Jedi stared at her. "What?" They said in unison.

A faint smile graced Freya's lips. "You will figure it out soon enough, you may even suspect it. I never was trained as a Jedi, I was trained as a Sith.

"You are a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked shocked and surprised by this. He thought back to the first time they met and it didn't seems to make sense to him. Then again she shouldn't be alive.

"Shocking isn't it?" Freya asked grinning and clearly amused by the two Jedi shock.

"Yes, indeed." Qui-Gon admitted.

"I know you're fond of collecting strays, Master but I didn't thought we would collect a stray Sith." Obi-Wan said trying to slightly break the tension.

Freya laugh somewhat bitterly to the padawan observation it reminded her of her time on Korriban as an acolyte she had always felt as though she didn't belong here. "Obi-Wan just remember that I am a very dangerous stray." She said playfully as her eyes turned yellow as she gave a seductive smirk to the young padawan.

The Jedi Master sighed, relieved to see the woman eyes turn back to their natural color. "But why would a Sith warn the Jedi about our possible destruction?" He asked trying to understand the woman motivations.

"I may have strong opinions about certain aspect of the Jedi order but since so much time has passed that the Jedi order is the only thing familiar to me, even though it is in weird way." Freya paused as she considered her next words carefully. "I'm not the only sith, there is another one by the name of Darth Sidious but I'll be damned if I let him do what he wants while I sit doing nothing."

"Is this what it's about? You wish to challenge this other Sith." Qui-Gon asked.

"Partly yes. What the living Force has shown me as to what fate may befall the Jedi and the galaxy but it's up to me to find a way to stop him." Freya answered.

"You're saying that you wish to stop Sidious from destroying the Jedi? Why?" Obi-Wan asked as he didn't fully believed what he had heard.

Freya frowned at the padawan question. "What the Force has shown me are glimpse of a very dark future if Sidious has is way. I might have been trained as a Sith but I am still human and what I saw made my blood freeze in my veins."

"I understand Freya." Qui-Gon said and he did to some degree. "And since you're wearing Jedi robes it will far easier than explaining what you are."

"I agree, but there will come a time when I will have to reveal what I am and what I can do. It's only a question of when not if. Freya replied as she nodded. "And that time will come sooner than later."

"Then we will have to deal with this possibility when the time come." Qui-Gon said. "Shall we go? The viceroy is waiting for us."

"Yes, we should. We shouldn't let our host wait for too long." Freya replied as the group left their ship.


	5. Chapter 5 : Negotiation and the Gungan

Freya stood, frowning, in front of one of the windows of the conference room inside the Trade Federation Battleship, the _Saak'ak_. It was obvious to her that the beautiful blue planet known as Naboo would soon know conflict. Events were advancing to fast for her taste, her mind was telling her that the blockade was just a front put up to hide something else, if she had to guess it would be an invasion. Another thing that kept bothering her was the fact that the Trade Federation dared call poorly converted freighter warships.

She remember very well her education before she discovered her abilities in the Force, both her parents were member of the imperial military, her mother had reached the title of admiral in the navy as the Treaty of Coruscant was signed and her father was a member of an imperial special forces unit. They had taught her everything they knew to be sure that she would become a good and successful imperial officer in either the navy or the army and she was ready to become one. However one afternoon stroll in the wilderness of Ziost would change everything when she was barely fifteen.

Meanwhile the two jedi were quietly talking. "I still have trouble getting over the fact that we are working with sith, Master." Obi-wan said as he observed Freya who silently stood across the large table.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "How do you think I feel, my padawan?" he asked, "Freya is unlike the sith described in the archive. I do not know how we should react to her."

"Yes, she is calm and collected, while at same time playful and fun." Obi-Wan said as he remember the trip aboard the diplomatic ship and the many headache his master had suffered because of Freya's pranks.

"Traits that I would not qualify a sith with."Qui-Gon said as he remembered Freya child-like attitude when she had managed to convince and beat multiple times the two Jedi in various game of Sabacc.

"Indeed Master, well at least this mission won't be boring with her around." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Freya spoke from behind the two male, amusement in her voice.

"When?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked back at the spot Freya stood moments ago.

"I know to conceal my presence and if you haven't noticed I do not make a sound when I walk." Freya explained, smiling at the two Jedi.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Saak'ak_ stood the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray and his lieutenant Daultay Dofine were stunned and worried about the news TC-14 had brought them.

"What, the chancellor ambassadors are Jedi?" Nute Gunray asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, my lord there are three of them, two man and a woman." TC-14 replied.

"Probably a Master, a Knight and a Padawan." Daultay stated, "I knew, they were sent to force us. The blockade has failed."

"We need to distract them. Go while I contact Lord Sidious." Gunray said.

"Are you sure sir? They are Jedi, they will know if something is amiss we should send the droid." Daultay cried, while TC-14 let out a sigh.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan stated.

"I do not sense anything." Qui-Gon replied as the two of them were staring at the planet below.

Obi-Wan considered his master words. "It's something else, Master, it's elusive."

"Don't center yourself on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. You have to keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" Qui-Gon lightly reprimanded.

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future…"

"… but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the Force, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon try to explain yet again.

Freya softly laughed her voice attracting the attention of the two Jedi. "You're both right." she said amused, "That elusive presence you sense Obi-Wan is likely that of Sidious. Being what I am, I am more aware of him. The fact that you can sense him shows that your link with the Force is strong, but your Master is right we have to be aware of what's happening right here, right now." Freya stated.

Obi-Wan grinned at the sith. "Yes, Master." he said with humor while doing a mock bow. Freya chuckled and grinned as well.

"Did you call the sith friend, Master my padawan?" Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe I did Master." Obi-Wan replied, "How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The negotiation will be short. These Federation types seems to be cowards which make them easily manipulable for a sith." Freya stated dryly.

All three Force-user turned as the door opened revealing TC-14 carrying a tray of food and drink.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait?" Obi-Wan asked as he got a drink for himself.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for such a trivial dispute."Qui-Gon stated picking up a drink for himself.

"Sith Lord tend to have such an effect,"Freya observed while sipping her drink, "I can't imagine why."

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, Nute Gunray, Daultay Dofine and Rune Haako stood in front of a hologram of Sidious.

"This scheme of yours as failed. The blockade is finished, the Chancellor has send three Jedi." Dofine cried.

"You seem more afraid of the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine…" Sidious stated in an irritated tone. "Viceroy!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Nute Gunray nervously asked the Sith Lord.

"Remove this quivering slug from my sight." Sidious spoke.

"Yes, my Lord." Nute Gunray turned toward Dofine with a fierce look but the man was already hurrying out of the bridge.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events. We have to go ahead with our plans. Launch the invasion and dispatch of the Jedi." Sidious darkly ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Gunray answered fear evident in his voice.

* * *

In the conference room the three Force-users all looked at each other before grabbing their weapons, they had all felt the disturbance in the Force as their was destroyed and their crew killed.

"Master, gas." Obi-Wan cried as he noticed the, no doubt toxic, green gas fill the room.

The three Force-users all took a breath and all it. The two Jedi were perfectly calm about being almost murdered. Freya seemed calm in appearance but inside of her mind she was already deciding how she would punish Nute Gunray for trying to kill her once she got a hold of him.

The two Jedi started to get nervous as they sensed the Dark Side coming in waves from Freya as she raised her right hand and let loose a powerful force push that shredded TC-14, the conference room doors and the squad of battle droid that stood behind it.

Without anything to block their path, the Force-users made their way toward the bridge with an angry sith leading the way.

* * *

On the bridge, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood terrified, they had witness the squad of battle-droid being turned to scrap but what scared them the most was the female Jedi yellow eyes that promised one thing alone, retribution.

"What has happened down here?" Nute asked uncertain.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi before?" Rune asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, not exactly, I don't … Seal off the bridge." Gunray cried out.

"It won't be enough, sir." Rune replied.

"I want the destroyer here at once." Nute ordered desperation in his voice.

"We won't make it." Rune grimly stated as fear stated to grip him.

"Look, the door." cried one of the crew member as a lightsaber could be seen going through the metal door.

"Close the blast doors." Nute ordered fear evident in his voice.

A series of massive blast doors sealed the door shut but it only slowed the Jedi as a red spot could be seen appearing in the middle of the door.

"They're still going through…" Rune said as couldn't or wouldn't believe his eyes.

"Impossible! This is impossible!" Nute whimpered.

"Where are those blasted destroyer droids?" Rune cried in anger and fear.

* * *

"Master, destroyer." Obi-Wan yelled seeing four of the large wheel droid rolling into view.

"Well, it seems that the negotiation are over." Freya stated as her somewhat improved mood started to dissipate. "This mission is a fiasco, wouldn't you say." she stated in annoyance.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon replied as he started to deflect blaster bolt. "They have shield generators." he stated in a worried tone. It would make it much harder to be dealt with them. What the Jedi Master would witness next would both awe and scare him.

"To hell with this." Freya cried as she unleashed a powerful force lightning that jumped between each droid overloading their shields and making them explode in a shower of sparks and burned metal scrap.

"That's one way to deal with. Should we pay the viceroy a visit now?" Obi-Wan said glad that Freya was on their side.

Freya contemplated the question. "No, I had doubt before but now it's clear the Trade Federation plan on invading Naboo otherwise they wouldn't have taken such a fleet for a simple blockade." she answered.

Qui-Gon pondered for a bit before nodding in agreement. "I think Freya is right, we should contact the Naboo."

With that the three Force-users disappeared in a passageway before more droids could make their way toward them.

* * *

Freya, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan peered over their covers into a large hangar where thousand of droids were loaded into landing crafts.

"Battle droids, thousands of them." Qui-Gon said stating the obvious.

"You were right, Freya. It's an invasion army but it doesn't make any sense." Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We need to warn the Naboo and contact the Chancellor."

"Then we better split up and stow into one of the landing ships and meet up on the planet surface." Freya said a bit amused at the situation in a very twisted way. Here she was a former member of the Dark Council helping the Republic. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Agreed." said both Jedi.

All three Force-users nodded before they split up to sneak aboard their separate ships.

* * *

Freya was running through an unfamiliar landscape that was part forest part swampy grassland. She had located the two Jedi through the Force and she going toward them as they seemed to have stopped.

When she arrived, she saw the two Jedi as well as what she assumed to be one of the native of the planet.

Before she could get closer she saw two speeder droid heading toward the Jedi. Quickly she took her double bladed lightsaber and through it at the two droid while yelling at the Jedi. "Get down!"

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saw the twin purple blades they duck their head and saw the double bladed lightsaber cutting in two two droid speeders. Their head followed the saberstaff trajectory toward it's owner and saw Freya standing there a few meters behind them.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon said.

"Don't sweat it." Freya answered before turning an inquisitive stare toward the native creature. "What is that?"

"Misa Jar-Jar Binks." Jar-Jar answered.

Freya face palmed. It was evident that Jar-Jar was an idiot and would cause them problem. She barely listened to Jar-Jar and the Jedi conversation about him being clumsy and that he would be punished if he returned to the gungan city. After a brief 'motivational' speech given by the two jedi to Jar-Jar about the droids. She had to restrain herself from laughing, who knew that the jedi could be underhanded?


	6. Chapter 6 : The Queen of Naboo

"Are we still far from the city?" Qui-Gon asked Jar-Jar as the four of them could hear Trade Federation transport moving in the background.

"Wesa gonna go underwater, okay?" Jar-Jar replied. The three Force-users quickly took re-breather from their belt before Jar-Jar continued. "Mesa warn you. Gungans don't like strangers. Don't

expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry, this hasn't been our day for warm welcome." Obi-Wan replied.

The Force users followed Jar-Jar who had entered the lake jumping and doing a double somersault dive into the water.

* * *

As the three Force-users and the gungan enter the city they are 'arrested' by four guards armed with long electro-poles.

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Jar-Jar said while looking at an older looking gungan.

"Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time." Tarpals answered while slightly zapping Jar-Jar.

" _Well it seems that Jar-Jar wasn't kidding._ " Freya said telepathically to the two jedi.

" _Why?_ " Both jedi asked in their mind.

" _Quite, simple their though are all over the place. Seems like his clumsiness nearly-killed or killed someone if you ask me._ " Freya responded as the four dripping figure followed the guards toward these bosses.

* * *

The four of them where lead into a high tower where the gungans officials assembled. After sometime Qui-Gon managed to convinced the gungan named Boss Nass to give them a vehicle as well allowing him to let Jar-Jar come with them much to the displeasure of Freya who could sense the oncoming headaches.

The vehicle they were given was called a bongo and it was a submarine. The travel toward the planet's core was relatively peaceful until they were attacked by a luminous sea killer.

"Well that's one way to die, I guess." Freya said with deadpanned face as she noticed the fish that had caught them with its tongue.

"Full ahead." Qui-Gon told to the gungan who Instead of full ahead, jams the controls into reverse.

"You moron that's reverse." Freya screamed at the gungan.

"Give me the controls" Obi-Wan said as Jar-Jar tried to excuse himself to the sith lord aboard.

As Obi-Wan takes over the controls and the open sea killer instantly releases the sub from its mouth.

"Wesa free" Jar-Jar said.

"Well there is always a bigger fish in the sea." Freya stated as she noticed the bigger sea killer.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Trade Federation battleship Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"The invasion is on schedule, My Lord." said Nute Gunray.

"Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system." Sidious stated.

"The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her." Nute replied.

"Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy." Sidious answered.

"Thank you, My Lord." said Nute Gunray as Darth Sidious fades away.

"You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi?" Rune asked.

"No need to report that to him, until we have something to report." Nute answered.

* * *

After finally arriving in the city of Theed, the three Force-users as well as clumsy and annoying gungan made their way through the city streets. Freya was hopping for the gungans that Jar-Jar was the exception in terms of genetics.

As she was muttering curses, Obi-Wan spotted the Queen and her retinue. She was accompanied by four handmaiden as well as five of her security officer and an adviser. The group was escorted by twelve battle droids.

Freya couldn't believe how lazy the Trade where with their invasion if it was an imperial invasion whoever lead it would have been quickly executed for incompetence. "Here there's an ambush point" Freya said while pointing to a covered balcony connecting two building.

"Good thinking" Qui-Gon said understanding Freya's plan.

* * *

The droids didn't have time to react once they reached bellow the balcony. Six where destroyed by Freya use of Ataru and her double bladed lightsaber and before long the rest was dispatch by two jedi accompanying her while one was crushed by Jar-Jar weight.

The Queen and her retinue were shocked, they couldn't believe what had happen. Captain Panaka was the first to regain his wits ordering his men to take the fallen droids blaster.

Qui-Gon ushered the Queen and her entourage out of sight between two building. "Your highness, we are the chancellor's ambassador" He said slightly bowing.

"Your negotiation seems to have failed ambassadors." Sio Bibble, the Queen head adviser, pointed out.

"They never took place, your Highness. They never intended to negotiate." Freya said before continuing. "If the Trade Federation is doing a half decent job they must have jammed any form of communication, do you have any other mean to contact the republic?"

"They did cut off our communication, but we have star-ships in the main hangar, follow me." Captain Panaka replied as alarms started to wail.

* * *

Captain Panaka opened the side door of the hangar where the Naboo ships were stored. Inside he could see a group of ground crew and pilots being held captive by a platoon worth of droids.

He turned toward the jedi master, a grim look on his face. "There are too many of them."

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon replied before turning toward the Queen. "Your Highness under the circumstances you should come with us to Coruscant."

"Thank you for your offer but my place is with my people." the Queen replied firmly.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon stated bluntly.

"They wouldn't dare." Sio Bibble said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal, she is to valuable." Panaka clarified.

"And once they have their treaty, there will be nothing stopping them from disposing of you your Highness." Freya stated, their idleness was getting to her because of their proximity to the enemy forces.

"Beside the Federation action are illogical. You should come with us to Coruscant at least your people would have a better chance at survival." Freya said in tone that indicated that she knew what she was talking about.

"I will come with you master jedi" the Queen conceded albeit with reluctance.

"Getting past their blockade will be impossible." Panaka stated.

"I will stay here your Highness and I will what I can, but you must get the senate help." Sio Bibble said.

"If you are to leave your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said in a firm yet reassuring voice.

"Then I will plead our cause to the senate." the Queen answered.

"Alright then, I will take care of the droids and the pilots while you make sure the Queen and her retinue to her ship." Freya said to Qui-Gon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked the Captain Panaka agreeing silently to the padawan question.

"Don't worry, it's not a bunch of droid that will scare me. Beside I am sure I won't break a sweat." Freya answered in a flirtatious tone.

* * *

When Freya entered the hangar most of the battle droids immediately started going to approach her while six of them kept watch on the pilots. The sith raised her right arm as electricity started to gather along her forearm, then suddenly trust her arm forward finger outstretch and bolt of chain lightning jumped from her arm to the closest droid and then to the next until only the six guarding the pilot remain.

They reacted immediately opening fire on the sith but to no avail as Freya simply deflect the blaster bolt with the force before unleashing a second surge of lightning destroying the remaining droids.

With a single motion of her left hand she unlocked the cuff of the pilots who started to board the Queen's personal ship and prepared it for take off as the rest of the group made their way inside the hangar.

"Your Highness it is time we left – your transport await." Freya said with a slight bow.

* * *

The Royal Cruiser managed to speed away from the Federation blockade but not without damage. Its shield generator was brought down and if not for the effort of the on-board astromech things would have been very different.

Ric Olie the ship's pilot turned his chair to face the Captain as well as the three force-users. "The hyperdrive has been damaged, we don't have enough power to get to Coruscant." he said.

"We will need to find a place to repair and refuel." Qui-Gon replied with a sigh.

"Here, master," Obi-Wan said while pointing a computer screen. "Tatooine, it's small, poor, out of the way and the Federation as no presence their…"

Freya sighted before speaking. "Haven't been on this dust-ball of a world in a long time, its probably still a hive of scum and villainy since it's controlled by the Hutt, but it's our best bet since they aren't looking and as long as she is not seen things should be relatively calm."

"Freya is right. It's our best option." Qui-Gon said.

Captain Panaka sighted. "Very well Master Jedi, then we should tell Her Highness the news." He stated with sarcasm evident in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile Nute Gunray and Rune Haako had informed Darth Sidious about their progress in the invasion as well as the disappearance of the Queen.

"This is my apprentice Darth Maul, he will find your ship and bring back the Queen." Sidious said anger still obvious in his voice before cutting off the holo-communication.

"This is getting out of hands… Now their two of them." Gunray said to his second in command.

"We should never had agree to this bargain. What will happen if the jedi discover their existence?" Rune asked.

* * *

Freya and Obi-Wan had escaped to the ships galley and were having a drinking when Obi-Wan started a conversation.

"Freya, when I talked about Tatooine, you seemed really displeased, could I know why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure." Freya responded, "During my time, it was mostly under Hutt influence but both the Empire and the Republic invested quite heavily in this force forsaken wasteland. However what make me uneasy about this planet was the Rakata artifacts that where discovered here."

"The Rakata?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"Ah you probably never heard of them. To make a long history lesson short they were an alien race that manage to create an empire that span half of the whole galaxy with the help of dark side fueled technology. Our lightsabers as well as our hyperdrive were reversed engineered from their technology."

"Then what happen?" Obi-Wan asked not liking where it was going.

"Since I know you guessed that I am a sith, a team of imperial scientist uncovered an artifact that the Xerka Corporation had found years prior to resume what happen it was the essence or soul of rakata that had been imprisoned into a piece of rakatan tech and when he was awoken by Xerka and later the empire he tried to convert every living being in the Xerka complex into cyborg slave using nano-machines. I lost a friend and I nearly died that day." Freya replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring back such memories." Obi-Wan said.

"You don't have to apologize, it's the past. I'm guessing you have another question, or am I wrong?" Freya answered.

"Yes, I had a second question." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ask then." Freya said inviting Obi-Wan to continue.

"How do you perceive the Light Side of the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

Freya paused for a bit a thoughtful expression on her face. "I am aware of it, but I don't really know how to describe it. I always seen both side as a whole rather than two distinct entity. To me the force is like a beautiful night filled with the darkness of space and thousand of bright stars."

"Wow, I didn't except that kind of answer." Obi-Wan said surprised by Freya answer.

"I thought so." Freya replied "And to answer a question that is probably on your mind, I am not completely immersed in the dark side, some sith did immersed themselves into it but not all."

"I suppose there is ways to counter dark side corruption?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, there are multiple methods but the simplest is to avoid using the dark side too often or too deeply. Anyway if I am correct Sidious has fully immersed himself in the dark side of the Force and he is probably using the force to hide both his presence and his appearance which will make him harder to find." Freya answered.

After the two force user continued their conversation by talking about various other subjects. She had found Obi-Wan far more agreeable to talk to and more open minded that she had anticipated.

Unbeknownst to the two of them Qui-Gon had heard the majority of their discussion electing to remain unnoticed to see what would transpire. He was surprised by Freya answers and just as his padawan said earlier, he was certain that their mission won't be boring.


	7. Chapter 7 : Meeting Anakin Skywalker

The ship which transported the three force-users as well as the queen of Naboo landed on the planet of Tatooine outside of a settlement know to the local as Mos Espa. Right now the three force-users where inside the spaceship engineering deck where Obi-Wan was working on the ship's hyperdrive.

"The hyperdrive is dead, Master. We will need a new one." Obi-Wan stated.

"We will find the parts we need, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon started before giving a small commlink to his padawan. "Don't let them send any communication, be wary… I feel a disturbance in the force."

"A disturbance, Master?" Obi-Wan asked stealing glance at Freya.

"What your Master is sensing it's probably an assassin send by Sidious to deal with us and the Queen." Freya spoke giving her own opinion on the 'disturbance' Qui-Gon sensed. She was more concerned by the strong force-presence she sensed in Mos Espa. ' _I don't know who possess such a force-presence but he or she must be extremely gifted by the Force, perhaps too gifted._ ' Freya thought as Qui-Gon and her as well as Jar-Jar made their way outside.

* * *

Once outside the three of them started walking toward Mos Espa accompanied by R2-D2, the astromech droid that saved the ship, before Jar-Jar complained about the twin suns of the planet.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin." Jar-Jar moaned. He was about to continue but Captain Panaka as well as one of the queen handmaiden stopped them.

"Wait!" Panaka said while running toward them.

The small group stopped to let them catch up to them. "Her Highness commands to take her handmaiden with you she is curious about this world and wish for her to observe the locals..." Panaka stated.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant…" Qui-Gon stated.

"I have been trained in defense, I can take care of myself." The 'handmaiden' named Padme said trying to convince the Jedi.

"Your action prove the contrary, your Highness." Freya spoke.

"What do you mean, Freya?" Qui-Gon asked surprised by the woman's words.

"What I mean is that her Highness, who is right in front of us, has disguised herself into one of her handmaiden before she was captured by the Federation, a smart plan in my opinion, but a plan that your handmaiden almost ruin when she turned to you in the hangar on Naboo." Freya replied.

"I thought no one noticed, but I was wrong. I guess now that you know you won't take me with you." Padme stated.

"No, we are not. As I said to your Captain while on our way here, the Hutts may not have something against you but seeing as you're quite a beautiful 14 years old **(1)** young lady I wouldn't put it past them to force you into slavery if gained their interest. So please return to the ship your Highness." Freya responded to the Queen statement.

"I see, I didn't think of that. I'll go back to the ship." Padme said before turning back to the ship followed by a surprised Captain Panaka.

"How did you know?" Qui-Gon asked completely surprised he didn't see through the Queen's plan.

"Just like I know you heard most of my conversation with Obi-Wan, I pay close attention to my surroundings." Freya started, "Now let's go, while I enjoy the suns warmth, we still need to get repair parts."

* * *

Freya, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Artoo were now in the main street of Mos Espa which was crowded with pedestrian and speeder alike.

"Yep, even in three and a half millennium this planet hasn't change one bit." Freya said, her statement only heard by Qui-Gon and Artoo as Jar-Jar seemed to be lost in his own world.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Qui-Gon stated. "Let's find a store which sell spaceships parts. We'll begin with the smalls one first." Qui-Gon continued as he pointed to a shop.

The small group entered the shop and were greeted by Watto, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird.

"What do you want?" The blue alien said in the hutt language.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon replied.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto replied in Basic before yelling in huttese, "Boy, get in here! Now!"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon replied as a disheveled boy runs in from the junk yard. He is about nine years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. Watto raises a hand, and the boy flinches.

Watto and the young boy then engaged in a conversation from the tone Watto used it was clear that the boy was Watto's slave. It wasn't long before Watto, Qui-Gon and Artoo went into the junkyard behind the shop. Qui-Gon had ordered Jar-Jar to not touch anything before accompanying the blue alien.

Now inside the shop only Freya, Jar-Jar and the child remained. Freya watch Jar-Jar fool around with the various gizmos present in the shop, she also noticed that the boy was staring at her so she decided to engage in a conversation with him.

"Do you need something?" She asked. The boy flustered reaction to her question made her smile slightly.

"Are you an angel?" The boy asked still flustered for being caught staring.

"I suppose you're referring to the angels of Iego, correct? But I am not." Freya replied.

"I heard of from some deep space pilot that rested here for a bit. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The boy spoke.

"You know a lot for a young boy, so what's your name?" Freya asked as she watched Jar-Jar activate a small droid.

"My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin stated before he noticed Jar-Jar holding the small droid by its neck "Hey! Hit it on the nose." Anakin spoke. Jar-Jar did as instructed and the droid folded back unto itself once again.

"And yours?" Anakin asked curious.

"Freya Armantine" Freya responded just as Qui-Gon came back from the junk yard followed by Watto.

"We are leaving." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

The small group were now outside near a market place as Qui-Gon was discussing with Obi-Wan what was aboard the ship and how much they could barter it. It turned out that they didn't have enough money for the replacement parts they needed and as Watto had said to Qui-Gon he was the only one who possessed them.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon said through his commlink before he ended the conversation. Qui-Gon stored away his commlink and walked into the street when Jar-Jar grabbed his arm.

"Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched." Jar-Jar said panicked.

"Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." Qui-Gon replied.

The small group was walking unto the street. Jar Jar was walking behind the others and as they walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which is especially ugly spider-like creature, Jar Jar stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth.

Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire. The vendor suddenly appeared asking money from Jar-Jar who surprised by the sudden appearance of the vendor open his mouth to speak releasing the frog in the process. The frog landed in the cup of the ugly spider-like alien.

The alien pushed Jar-Jar to the ground and was about to beat him but he was interrupted by the young Anakin Skywalker.

"Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected." Anakin spoke stopping Sebulba in his track.

"Connected? Whada you mean, slave?" Sebulba responded.

Anakin was about to retort back but was stopped by a female voice. "Connected and lucky enough to have an armed friend." Freya said a clearly mandalorian designed blaster pistol **(2)** in her hand and pointed at the side of Sebulba's head. "Now let him go, I'm not asking a second time." Freya ordered.

Sebulba obeyed without much resistance and once he was out of sight, Freya spoke once again. "Thank you, Anakin if you hadn't come I wouldn't have notice Jar-Jar being stupid again." Freya said.

"Well, he picked up a fight with a dug, a dangerous one at that called Sebulba" Anakin replied.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar-Jar said.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-Gon said as he and the rest of the small group started to walk again.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the spaceship stood Obi-Wan who was watching the horizon as the wind started to pick up. He was soon joined by Captain Panaka.

"This storm's going to slow them down." Obi-Wan said without looking toward the captain.

"This look bad, we should seal the ship." Panaka stated before his commlink activated.

"Yes?" Panaka started, "We're coming." Panaka responded before silently asking the Padawan to come back inside with him.

* * *

Freya, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Artoo were still outside on the market place when Freya spoke. "Seems like a sandstorm is about to hit, we won't be able to make it to the ship in these conditions we need to find shelter."

"I agree with you, it seems like we don't have much choice." Qui-Gon responded before he noticed Freya walking toward the young Anakin.

"Anakin." Freya called.

"Yes.?" The young child replied.

"A sandstorm is about to heat the town and we won't be able to get back to our ship. So we need shelter do you know where we can find some?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Anakin replied in a happy tone.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" Anakin called as Freya, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Artoo entered the small home.

"Oh, my! Ani, what's this?" Shmi, Anakin's Mother said while looking at the small group.

"Those are my friend, a sandstorm has hit Mos Espa and they needed shelter." Anakin responded.

"I see. Sorry if I sounded abrupt, I'm Shmi Skywalker." Shmi spoke understanding.

"I'm Freya, your son is really hospitable." Freya said.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon introduced himself before doing the same for Jar-Jar and R2D2.

After a small but more detailed explanation given to Shmi, Anakin showed Freya the droid he was building, C3PO. Artoo came with the two of them and once he commented on C3PO having his part showing Freya couldn't stop herself from laughing. The small group shared a meal with the Skywalker family and one of the discussion topic was pod racing.

"Have you ever seen a pod race, Freya?" Anakin asked.

"I've heard of it but I never seen nor experienced one. But from what I know its practically impossible for normal human to win one." Freya responded.

"You're correct Freya, a human would need Jedi reflexes to be able to compete." Qui-Gon inputted in the conversation.

"I… I was wondering… something Mr. Qui-Gon." Anakin said somewhat timidly.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, ahh… you're Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin asked curious.

"What make you think that?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at Anakin.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry such weapons." Anakin stated.

Qui-Gon leaned back and his chair, while Freya can be seen smiling toward the young boy. ' _This kid is really perceptive, don't you think?_ ' Freya asked Qui-Gon telepathically.

'Indeed' Qui-Gon thought his reply knowing full well that Freya could see his thought when she used her telepathy.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Qui-Gon replied at Anakin statement.

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight. Once I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" Anakin spoke.

"No, I'm afraid we're not… Also Anakin, it is possible to kill a Jedi. There are many way to kill a Jedi but now is neither the place nor the moment to have such conversation." Freya spoke as a sad look crossed her face.

"I think you have...why else would you be here?" Anakin responded.

"I can see there's no fooling you… You mustn't let anyone know about us… we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret. However we're stranded here until we can get the pieces we need to repair our ship." Qui-Gon replied as he leaned forward.

"Also we lack the funds to buy said pieces, Watto's price are well over our budget shall we say." Freya continued Qui-Gon statement.

"But if this planet is still the same as the last time I visited it, junk dealer are surely still addicted to gambling, am I correct?" Freya asked.

"Yes, everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi stated.

"Pod-racing… Greed can be a powerful ally… if it's used properly." Qui-Gon said.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever… There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished…" Anakin said excitement present in his voice.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you…" Anakin's mother chided.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin said to his mother before turning toward Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Both the Jedi and the Sith could sense Shmi's anxiety and anger, she clearly didn't like Pod-racing. "I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Anakin pleaded with his mother.

"Your mother his right." Qui-Gon said, siding with Shmi.

 _By the stars! Qui-Gon, make up your mind on who's side you're on,_ Freya thought.

"We'll find another solution," Qui-Gon started "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi shook her head no. "We have to help them, Mom… you said that the biggest problem in

the universe is no one helps each other…" Anakin once again pleaded.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way…" Freya said while thinking of the other way. _The only other way is to steal the parts from Watto but would Qui-Gon even agree to this_.

"No," Shmi said, shaking her head in the process, "Annie's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" the boy asked. His eyes brightened and almost jumped out of his chair in excitement "That is a yes!"

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **1) I found on the web that Padme at the time of the Phantom Menace was 14. While Anakin was 9 or 10. (src** **: _._** **)**

 **2) If you need a visual aid, think of the pistols used by Sabine Wren in Star Wars Rebel**

 **Well here is a new chapter. I hoped you liked it. Any suggestion, tips and ideas are welcomed.**


End file.
